


Still Going Strong

by Stylesofpink



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But some are alluded to, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Judge Louis, M/M, Nobody else is directly in it, X-Factor - Freeform, pretty much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16939812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesofpink/pseuds/Stylesofpink
Summary: On the day of the X Factor final, Harry watches his husband's last moments as a Judge from their home. While waiting for Louis to return after Dalton's win so they can celebrate, Harry falls asleep on their couch.Or the oneshot where Harry loves watching his husband on TV and freaking out with pride and Louis loves his sleepy darling who looks lovely even when he can’t stay awake.





	Still Going Strong

Harry snuggled into the couch, pulling the blanket closer as he turned on the TV. It was the X Factor final and as proud as he was of Louis, Harry couldn’t wait to have him back home a little bit longer. Louis had been devoting so much time to his boys, and Harry was immensely proud of him, but he selfishly wanted his husband all to himself for a little while.

 

He spent the show alternating between eagerly drinking in every moment that Louis was on screen and texting Lottie and Niall about how his Lou was doing. About half way through the show Niall stopped responding and Harry was pretty sure that the past seven texts about how sexy squishable Louis looked in that suit probably was why.

Whatever. Harry grumbled to aloud, readjusting himself on the couch and turning up the volume of the TV as the camera switched to Louis’ face. As he introduced his Dalton, Harry’s heart felt like it was glowing. He was so proud of Lou.

Harry watched the rest of the show with intense concentration. When Dalton was announced as the winner he even started clapping and hollering, tumbling off the couch when he attempted to give a standing ovation before he remembered that he was at home. Whoops. Blushing, he pulled out his phone to text Louis.

_SO PROUD OF YOU SWEETHEART! LOVE YOU xx_

Just as he hit send, several congratulatory messages from his and Louis’ friends and family started popping up. He decided to FaceTime his mum and then get back to the others while he waited for Louis to get back.

Several hours later, Louis opened the door to their house to find the living room lights on but no bubbly husband greeting him like normal. However, when he walked around the corner, he saw his baby, on the couch fast asleep. He was under a blanket but still half sitting up in a position Louis knew wouldn’t be helpful for his back problems. 

Tiptoeing over, Louis sat himself next to his husband and lifted Harry’s arm around him. In response, Harry sniffled, and the Louis found himself being tugged closer. Even in his sleep Harry clung to Louis. Louis ran his knuckle across Harry’s cheekbone, admiring how beautiful his darling was. But Louis must have been too deep in thought because he missed that Harry’s eyelashes fluttered opened because the next thing he knew, he was being hauled into Harry’s lap.

“Lou!” Harry breathed. That one word full of so much love and adoration, breaking the silence of the night. Harry his hands on Louis’ hips so that Louis was straddling him. Looking up into his husband’s sparkling green eyes, Louis felt so safe. So loved. At home.

“I’m so proud of you,” Harry whispered, smiling so wide Louis thought his dimple might become permeant. Or at least he hoped it would. 

“I love you.” Louis murmured back, already pulling Harry down by the neck to kiss him. He belonged in this boy’s arms. They had come so far and were still so in love. This beautiful bubbly boy that he had fallen in love with at 18, was his favourite person. And Harry had chosen him back. They had come so very far and yet, he was still the one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short and just meant to be a little bit of cute fluff that low-key references Still The One because I adore that song and Harry's cover of it. Full disclosure, I didn't actually watch the X Factor this year so what I know from it comes entirely from gifs of Louis on Tumblr. Sorry if it's terrible, I've never written a fic before. 
> 
> Have a wonderful day!
> 
> A. xx


End file.
